Yoosu one shot
by Pikanox
Summary: Série de one shot avec différents thèmes ! Car trop de petites histoires me trottaient en tête sur eux, il fallait que je le fasse ! shonen- ai
1. Xiahki

_**Auteur :**_** Pikanox**

**Bonjour ! C'est encore moi et je poste une série de one shot sur le couple Yoosu avec différents pairings, ainsi que différentes longueurs de texte. Ce sont, pour la plupart, des idées qui me venaient en cours, ou juste en observant les scènes de la vie quotidienne, voire même des images d'eux qui m'avaient percuté xD lol, en espérant que cela vous plaise =D**

_**Genre : K+**_

_**Titre : Xiahki**_

Junsu n'avait pas vu son petit ami de la journée. Il tournait comme un lion en cage, passant d'une pièce à l'autre dans leur grand appartement, un coup il se mettait au piano et tentait une ébauche de chanson, un autre il partait s'asseoir parterre devant la télé, pour jouer à son jeu de football, s'énervant presque contre la pauvre machine qui n'en demandait pas tant. Mais que faisait-il donc ? Et pourquoi lui avoir demandé de l'attendre ici ?

-Su'…calme toi s'il te plait. Supplia la voix du leader, fatigué de le voir s'agiter.

-Mais hyung…

-Quoi ? Il va arriver, détend toi, il doit sûrement avoir une bonne raison.

-J'espère pour lui.

Une nuance de menace teinta dans l'air alors que leur aîné entrait dans la pièce, se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de Yunho. Ils se regardèrent, complices. Leur amour faisait peut-être plaisir à voir mais lui avait d'autres soucis en tête.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Voulu savoir Jaejoong, curieux.

-Oh, pas grand-chose, notre second maknae nous fait une crise d'inquiétude spontanée et de jalousie primaire. Lui répondit son petit ami.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Junsu. Mais n'importe quoi !

-Ah ! Et de frustration sexuelle dû au manque d'un certain râleur parmi nous. Rajouta-t-il.

Le blond éclata de rire.

-Non mais ça ne va pas ? S'énerva leur cadet. Bon très bien puisque je vous emmerde je vais voir ailleurs.

Il tourna les talons et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ne se retournant même pas à la voix de ses aînés qui lui criaient que ce n'était qu'une blague, rien de méchant et qu'ils voulaient seulement le taquiner.

* * *

Il était debout face à la fenêtre, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur son amant qui daignait enfin venir le voir, en grand seigneur qu'il était ; celui-ci l'observa et lança :

-Su' ? Tu n'es pas encore habillé ? Mais dépêches toi met quelque chose et suis moi.

-Non…je veux savoir où tu étais d'abord.

Yoochun arqua un sourcil, étonné. Mais que lui prenait-il encore ?

-C'est une surprise, donc je ne vais rien te dire du tout et j'aimerai que pour une fois tu m'écoutes et m'obéisse sans rechigner mon ange, merci.

Junsu poussa un petit soupir alors qu'il recevait un sweater en pleine tête.

-Je suis habillé Yoo'…, au cas où tu ne le vois pas. S'étonna-t-il.

- Mh, trop peu à mon goût, je n'aime pas qu'on te regarde avec insistance quand ce n'est pas la peine.

-Idiot. Répliqua le jeune avec un sourire.

* * *

Ils étaient installés dans la voiture quand Yoochun se tourna vers lui un objet à la main, c'était un ruban.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Mh, ça me semble évident non ?

-Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas avoir les yeux bandés…

-Oh oui je sais je sais, mais tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Dans certaines situations comme celle-là je me méfie vois-tu. En plus je ne vais pas voir la route et un accident est si vite arrivé quand tu conduis.

Le brun rigola et sans plus attendre il lui ôta la vue, sous quelques faibles protestations. Junsu était légèrement crispé sur son siège quand ils partirent pour une destination inconnue, une certaine curiosité pointant le bout de son nez avec insistance. La voiture s'arrêta après un court trajet et l'aîné descendit le premier pour ensuite venir l'aider, le guidant avec une main passait autour de sa taille, l'autre tenant son bras. Ils avançaient lentement, le cadet était assez récalcitrant et son seul souhait était de ne plus avoir cette chose qui lui obstruer la vue.

-Mh Su' ?

-Oui quoi ?

-Je crains de voir un obstacle à notre progression, il y a des escaliers.

-Quoi ? Non mais oh ! Me casser quelque chose n'est pas prévu au programme.

-Oui j'imagine, bon on va prendre l'ascenseur alors.

Junsu s'arrêta net.

-Pourquoi tu me dis qu'il y a des escaliers à gravir alors que tu sais pertinemment que l'on peut prendre l'ascenseur ?

-Juste pour le plaisir de te tenir contre moi baby. Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, coquin.

Il était blasé, Yoochun ne changerai jamais. Il en eut la certitude et la preuve directe dans l'ascenseur, une fois que les portes furent fermées, les laissant seuls. Une bouche se posa sur la sienne avec ardeur et sans réfléchir davantage, il accéda à sa demande afin que leur langue puisse se toucher. Un baiser profond mais le bandeau le gênait.

-Yoo' enlève le moi…

-Je ne pensais pas que tu me supplierais pour ça. Mais j'aime bien l'idée que tu sois dans l'incapacité de voir mes mouvements, c'est quasiment jouissif.

Junsu se recula en le traitant de pervers, son corps rencontra une paroi froide alors que Yoochun se collait à lui.

-Ne me mens pas baby, je suis sur que ça t'excite tout autant que moi, il faudra essayer un jour.

Son amant ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas la peine, dans tous les cas il faisait ce qu'il voulait et se serait lui qui récolterait le fruit de ses idées toujours si spéciales. Un dernier bisou et ils reprirent leur route, le cadet entendit une porte qui s'ouvrait, puis il entra dans un appartement et le ruban glissa de ses yeux.

-Mais…Mais on est chez toi ?

-Oui.

-Mais à quoi ça me servait d'avoir un truc sur les yeux alors ? S'insurgea le jeune.

-A rien. C'était pour te faire marcher, mais il y a vraiment une surprise, va voir dans le salon.

Junsu maugréait pour la forme, non mais qui lui avait collé un copain pareil ? Ah oui c'est vrai, il c'était mis dans ce pétrin tout seul…et avec bonheur en plus.

Un aboiement lui provient du salon, mais il n'appartenait pas à un chien qu'il connaissait. Quand il entra la seule vision qu'il eut et qui capta tout son attention fut un chiot avec de longs poils, tout blanc, ce qui contrastait avec un gros nœud rouge attaché autour de son cou.

-Ouah ! Mais il est trop mignon ! S'écria le jeune en s'accroupissant.

L'animal vint directement se coller contre lui, cherchant les caresses avec une grande impatience, sa queue remuant gaiement et battant l'air à toute vitesse. Micky le regardait avec un grand sourire, adossé au chambranle de la porte du salon.

-C'est pour toi.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Junsu.

-Oui, c'est le bébé d'un de mes chiens, ça fait un petit moment que je m'en occupe en attendant de pouvoir te l'offrir. Il est sevré depuis une semaine. Vu qu'un jour tu m'as dit que tu voulais un chien qui ressemblait au mien, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion.

Le brun eut juste le temps de décroiser ses bras qu'une tornade lui sautait dessus.

-Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Il le serra contre lui alors qu'un petit rire s'éleva devant tant d'enthousiasme.

-Je t'en prie mon cœur.

Junsu se décolla légèrement et lui fit un magnifique sourire dont il avait le secret au moment où il voulut revenir voir le joli présent qui aboyer comme pour l'inviter à jouer avec lui, deux bras le retinrent s'accrochant au sweater. Il leva un sourcil étonné en faisant de nouveau face à Yoochun.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'un beau sourire va me suffire ? J'espérais une plus belle récompense de ta part mon ange.

-C'est vrai que tu l'as bien mérité. Répondit son cadet, joueur.

Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'amena tout contre ses lèvres :

-Je t'aime. Lui susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

L'aîné glissa ses mains dans son dos, rapprochant leur corps, alors que Junsu s'agrippait à son cou, le baiser était devenu sulfureux, leur langue s'amusaient ensembles mais le manque d'air et un petit cri plaintif venu du salon les coupa un peu précipitamment.

-Je crois que ton chien à un caractère jaloux…Se plaignit Yoochun.

-Mh, tu vas te battre avec lui pour savoir lequel des deux aura mes caresses ? Répliqua le jeune hilare.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me battre pour savoir ça.

Un air malsain s'était affiché sur le visage de son amant.

-Ouais mais bien sur. Bon comment je vais l'appeler ? Questionna Junsu voulant changer de sujet.

-Mh…boule de poils ?

-Très drôle Yoo', non je pensais plutôt à Xiahki.

-Et bien, les chevilles ne vont pas enfler ? « Xiah qui s'élève » c'est pour ton ego ?

-Bé j'avais pensé à Junsuki mais bon…

Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

-Ok, va pour Xiahki.

Le cadet prit son chien dans ses bras et tous deux sortirent de l'appartement afin de retrouver leurs amis. La vie avec encore un nouvel animal allait devenir trépidante, mais c'était ce qu'ils aimaient.


	2. Histoire de tatouage

_**Auteur :**_** Pikanox**

_**Genre : K+**_

_**Titre : Tatouage**_

Junsu était allongé sur son lit, le ventre bien au chaud contre le matelas. Leur dernière répétition l'avait laissé sans force et il somnolait depuis bientôt un quart d'heure, quand la porte de la chambre commune qu'il partageait avec son petit ami s'ouvrit, justement, sur le second propriétaire des lieux. Junsu ne lui accorda qu'un semblant d'attention alors qu'il le sentait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Tu dors ?

-Oui.

-Cool, je vais pouvoir prendre pleins de photos que je balancerai sur internet.

-Yoo' ! S'écria le plus jeune, indigné.

-Je plaisante, voyons. Je te garde pour moi autant habillé que nu baby. Répliqua le brun, taquin, auquel lui répondit un soupir désabusé.

Un petit silence passa puis la voix de son homologue s'éleva de nouveau :

-Dis…tu aimes mes tatouages ?

-Bien sur. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oh comme ça…Répondit l'aîné évasif.

-Yoochun. Menaça Junsu. Dis moi ce qui se passe.

-Et bien tu ne m'as rien dis quand je me suis fais tatouer ton prénom.

C'était quoi qui le gênait ? Juste le fait qu'il n'est pas dit qu'il était content que son petit ami soit allé jusqu'à graver son nom dans sa chair ? Près du cœur qui plus est.

-Tu veux savoir si ça me fait plaisir ? Yoo' c'est ton corps, je ne t'ai rien demandé même si j'ai été très touché. Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème. Dit-il légèrement perdu.

Un second silence fit son petit bout de chemin dans la pièce et fut briser une nouvelle fois par la voix grave du brun :

-Su' ?

-Oui ?

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à te faire tatouer.

-Hein ? S'étonna le jeune.

-Oui tu sais un beau tatouage.

-Comme ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

-Comme un gros « Yoochun forever » sur la partie de ton corps que tu préfères.

C'était donc ça…Oh le fourbe !

-Yoo'…tu viens me faire tout un baratin, juste pour me dire que tu aimerais que moi aussi je me fasse tatouer ton prénom ?

Il était blasé…

-Oui ! Répondit son vis-à-vis avec un sourire radieux.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les piqûres désolé de ne pas être maso comme toi. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que je t'aime idiot.

-Allez Su'. Le supplia son aîné qui avait l'air d'un gosse en plein caprice.

-Non ! En plus j'ai déjà un mauvais pressentiment sur la fameuse partie de mon corps…

Yoochun rigola et lui grimpa dessus, s'asseyant sur ses fesses sans gêne, récoltant un grognement. Une main passa sous son tee-shirt et le lui remonta légèrement.

-Je voudrais bien que tu te le fasses tatouer là mon ange. Lui expliqua son petit ami, ses deux mains qui tiraient sur le pantalon, le faisant descendre de quelques centimètres et dévoilait au passage la naissance des fesses du jeune.

-Hé !

Ce coup-ci Junsu réagit et tenta de le déloger mais sans succès, ses pieds battant l'air alors qu'il se soulevait du matelas.

-Arrête Yoochun…vire de là tout de suite. J'ai dit non, c'est non.

-Ok, ok.

Sa réponse était dite dans la bonne humeur alors qu'il s'allongeait sur lui, sa bouche se posant sur sa nuque et mordillait la chair tendre. Le cadet soupira, il savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire mais c'était, venant de lui, un sujet pour le taquiner donc il reviendrait plus tard. Au final son petit ami se cala à côté de lui dans le lit, le prit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Un identique apparût sur celles qui lui faisait face, Junsu appréciait la chaleur de ce corps qu'il aimait tant, avec ou sans tatouage.


	3. Marbre

_**Auteur :**_** Pikanox**

_**Genre : K+**_

_**Titre : Marbre**_

Une certaine agitation régnait dans le grand appartement des cinq membres du groupe Dong Bang Shin Ki. Oh bien sûr d'ordinaire on ne pouvait pas dire que le calme était roi en ces lieux, mais parfois il arrivait un miracle comme quand ils dormaient ou travailler. Ce coup-ci les éclats de voix venaient de la chambre du fond, pour ensuite passait dans le couloir, la cuisine et au final finir dans le salon. Enfin…finir était un bien grand mot, Junsu et Yoochun se regardaient en chien de faïence si l'un avait presque un regard d'excuse, l'autre le fusillait sur place.

Le plus jeune partit et on l'entendit se hisser sur la plaque de marbre dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain son endroit fétiche quand il boudait ou était énervé, ce qui revenait à dire qu'il s'y trouvait souvent. Il avait pris l'habitude, au début de leur vie ici, de s'allonger sur ce morceau de marbre, aimant la fraîcheur qui s'en dégager, celui-ci était à la base juste en dessous d'un grand miroir avec pour fonction d'accueillir des objets ou autre. Mais maintenant c'était son lieu favori et personne ne pensait à lui faire la moindre réflexion. Micky avait l'air penaud mais il le suivit quand même.

Le maknae du groupe entra, cherchant du regard la source de tout ce bruit.

-Il est où Su' ? Questionna-t-il.

-Allongé sur du marbre. Répondit Yunho, laconique. Il vient de se disputer avec Yoo'.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Va savoir…mais depuis Yoo' essaye de communiquer et de se faire pardonner.

Les deux aînés restèrent sur le canapé, Jaejoong avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule du leader alors que celui-ci caressait sa jambe. Ils ne voulaient pas s'en mêler et conseillèrent à Minnie d'en faire autant. Mieux valait laisser les deux gugusses s'expliquaient sur un sujet qui ne devait sûrement pas être important, sauf à leurs yeux, comme bien trop souvent depuis qu'ils sortaient ensembles.

Yoochun était accoudé au mur, face à Junsu. Ils s'observaient à travers le miroir, sans rien dire, le calme se faisant après la tempête précédente, une autre ne tarderait pas. Micky tenta une approche :

-Su'…allez arrête de bouder.

-…

La terrible tactique qui consistait à ignorer totalement et superbement son vis-à-vis… Son corps se décolla du mur et il s'approcha, une main se posa sur un petit bout de marbre pas encore occupé.

-Non mais sérieusement, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit.

-Mais tu l'as dit quand même. Comment as-tu osé ? Siffla le jeune sur un ton qui était loin d'être avenant.

-J'étais énervé…

-Ce n'est pas une excuse. JE N'AI PAS UN GROS CUL ! Cria finalement Junsu se retournant pour lui faire face.

L'aîné failli rire devant cette scène digne d'un couple ordinaire, lui jouait l'homme et son petit ami était parfait dans celui de la femme. Pourquoi d'un coup il le prenait si mal ? Faisait-il des complexes ?

-Su'…calme toi voyons, je te refais mes excuses mais ne t'emporte pas pour ça.

-Facile à dire pour toi, comparé à moi tu as le cul plat…

-Hé ! Calmos ok ? Il me semble que tu ne t'en plains pas d'ordinaire.

-Et bien du mien non plus tu n'as pas à te plaindre.

-Ok, ok un point partout. Soupira l'aîné des deux.

Junsu s'était assis et lui faisait face, un air boudeur peint sur son joli visage.

-Su' baby, c'est bête de se disputer pour ça, c'était vraiment des paroles en l'air.

Il écarta les jambes du plus jeune et se plaça entre elles, agrippant sa taille et lui fit un câlin. Récalcitrant au début, son petit ami se laissa finalement faire et entoura son cou de ses bras, un soupir qui passait la barrière de ses lèvres.

-T'es trop bête…Murmura le jeune.

-Je sais. Répondit doucement Micky.

Sa bouche se posa sur ces lèvres qui lui faisaient tant envie et le baiser se fit moins chaste alors que leur langue se rencontrait, un soupir de bien-être passant entre elles. L'aîné lui caressait les flancs et c'est avec un sourire coquin et un petit regard que l'on pouvait tout à fait qualifier de pervers qu'il lui dit à l'oreille:

-Si on migre vers notre chambre je me ferais une joie d'honorer une certaine partie de ton corps baby.

-Pourquoi pas. Répliqua Junsu un air malicieux plaqué sur son joli minois. Et moi, quant est-ce que je vais pouvoir t'honorer comme tu le dis si bien ?

Une question qui le turlupinait mais comme à chaque fois Yoochun évitait la question, alors qu'il partait vers le fond du couloir. Son cadet descendit de sa plaque de marbre et partit en courant à sa suite :

-Allez, Yoo', pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? On peut changer un peu !

Aucune réponse ne lui vint, son pas s'accéléra, la porte de leur intimité se referma sur eux, une nouvelle tempête s'annonçait mais elle aurait sûrement lieu après les festivités évoquées plus tôt.


	4. Réveil pour grands paresseux

_**Auteur :**_** Pikanox**

_**Genre : K+**_

_**Titre : Réveil pour grands paresseux.**_

Il était dix heures en cette matinée de septembre. Pour une fois ils avaient pu dormir plus que de raison, leur manager leur avait laissé ce laps de temps afin qu'ils puissent récupérer quelque peu, leur agenda étant au bord de la rupture comme les nerfs des différents membres. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que déboula Junsu à la cuisine, où il découvrit déjà attabler Changmin, rien d'étonnant ici, c'était dans la norme dirons-nous. L'aîné, pour sa part, était entrain de faire cuire quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas mais qui sentait très bon, son ventre émit un gargouillement sonore, ce qui fit rire ses amis et le laissa un peu gêné. Il n'aimait pas quand son corps lui faisait des coups en douce comme ça…

La seconde chose que l'on pouvait qualifier dans la normalité, fut de voir Yunho, avec un café noir au bord des lèvres, ses yeux rivés sur le journal du jour. La seule personne qui manquait au tableau de leur petit famille était le plus paresseux, Yoochun. Troisième normalité de leur vie quotidienne. Junsu s'assit, près à dévorer tous ce qui passer sous son nez, quitte à se disputer avec Minnie pour un bout de pain, non mais oh ! C'était qui le hyung ici ? Le seul problème était que lorsque l'on abordait le sujet nourriture, c'était plutôt du style chacun pour soi et plus de hyung qui tienne…déprimant tout ça.

-Su', n'oublie pas que l'on doit être à midi pile au rendez-vous avec le manager, j'apprécierais que tu réveilles Yoo'.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai tout prévu. Répondit le jeune avec un grand sourire.

Il savait exactement comment réveiller son dormeur de petit ami, ça pouvait même devenir drôle.

Yoochun dormait comme un bien heureux, emmitouflé dans le drap, ses mains serrant son oreiller comme si c'était son bien le plus précieux. Junsu entra, pris une profonde inspiration, la tâche s'avérait difficile et terriblement ardue. Il s'approcha et mis sa main sur son épaule, le secouant doucement :

-Yoochun ? Mon cœur…il faut que tu te lèves.

« Sinon je vais encore me faire engueuler » pensa-t-il, piteux.

-Su', laisse moi tranquille. Le ton était grognon et comme pour appuyer ses dires il eut le culot de se tourner dans l'autre sens, lui présentant son dos. Mh très bien ! Puisqu'il réagissait ainsi…il alla ouvrir les rideaux, les volets suivirent et le soleil inonda la pièce de ses rayons, chassant l'obscurité réconfortante de la nuit.

-Putain Junsu ! Mais c'est pas vrai…, referme moi ça et laisse moi pioncer.

-Non, il faut que tu te lèves, que tu déjeunes et que tu te prépares. On doit être à midi en un certain lieu et il est déjà 10h30.

Avec Yoochun il fallait être ferme. Un objet non identifié lui arriva en pleine poire, l'ignoble individu lui avait juste balancé son coussin afin de le faire taire. Oho ! Il voulait la guerre ? Il allait l'avoir !

Junsu partit dans la cuisine et, sous le regard étonné des trois autres, il prit une de leur grande bouteille d'eau. Les deux aînés rigolaient doucement en attendant la suite, il était sur que toute la maisonnette allait être au courant de l'épisode qui s'apprêtait à se dérouler. Le maknae, quant à lui, secoua la tête dans un soupir las, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne non ?

Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, les yeux qui pétillaient de malice et d'envie, le jeune chanteur s'approcha à pas de loup, près du lit où un petit ronflement sonore se fit entendre. S'il avait pu, il aurait sortit son fameux « u kiang kiang » mais cela aurait gâché la surprise. C'est donc avec la plus grande minutie qu'il dévissa le bouchon et le posa doucement sur la petite table de chevet à sa droite. Il positionna la bouteille juste au-dessus de la tête de son bel endormi, qui dans quelques instants, allait devenir son beau meurtrier et en se retenant de crier « BANZAI » il la retourna.

Un grand cri s'éleva, faisant lâché à Jaejoong la poêle et son journal à Yunho. Minnie ne bougea pas, stoïque.

-JUNSU !

Les murs de la maison en furent ébranler, tant le cri avait de puissance. Le dit Junsu était plié en deux alors que devant lui se tenait son petit ami, debout sur leur lit, un regard plus que noir et qui lui promettait mille morts. L'eau dégoulinait le long de son visage, il avait les cheveux trempés et son torse se soulevait rapidement dû à la peur éprouvée.

-Toi…Tu. Es. Mort !

Yoochun s'élança sur le sol et couru vers son cadet qui, d'un coup, n'avait plus l'air aussi assuré alors qu'il tentait de fuir. Une main lui attrapa le bras qui tenait l'arme du crime et sans effort il la tourna vers son visage, déversant l'eau sur lui. Il y eu un cri, Junsu se débattait violement, sa main libre tentant de stopper le flot qui lui tombait dessus. Au prix d'un grand effort il réussit à relever son bras, mais au lieu d'arrêter la douche qu'il prenait, il la fit partager à Yoochun qui voulait lui arracher des mains cette satanée bouteille. Un concert de cris se fit entendre, vite suivit par des rires, finalement cela devenait un jeu auquel l'aîné comptait bien gagner. Les bras toujours en l'air, ils tournoyaient dans la pièce, se prenant les chaises, la table et l'armoire. Soudain Micky rencontra un objet au niveau de ses mollets qu'il percuta ; il tomba, entraînant à sa suite le plus jeune dont il avait agrippé le haut. Le voilà de nouveau sur le lit, un corps sur le sien, tout deux trempés, ainsi que les draps…

La bouteille était vide et finit parterre alors que Junsu se relevait, à genoux entre les jambes de son vis-à-vis.

-Putain Yoo', mais regarde ce que tu as fait. Je suis trempé à cause de toi.

Il lui avait sorti cela tout en tirant sur ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau, moulant son corps.

-Tu as vraiment du toupet de me dire ça. Qui a tenté de me noyer il n'y a pas deux minutes ?

-Oh, arrête. Je ne voulais pas te noyer, juste te réveiller. Mais je vois que ça a bien marché.

Il lui sourit, sadique.

-Tu cherches les ennuis ma parole.

-Remercie moi, comme ça tu ne seras pas en retard ce coup-ci.

-Mais bien sur, j'allais t'en parler…Fais gaffe à toi, maintenant à tout moment ma vengeance peut s'abattre sur ta petite personne, mon cœur. Lui répliqua l'aîné avec un air mielleux.

Junsu déglutit, il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé le fait que son petit ami voudrait se venger. Quel idiot.

-Très bien, fais comme tu veux, je t'attends de pieds fermes Park Yoochun. Son ton semblait assuré, mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de déjouer ses plans machiavéliques…

Le jeune allait s'écarter afin de pouvoir se relever et partir, mais deux bras l'attrapèrent à la taille et il vint s'écraser contre le corps brûlant du brun, qui le regardait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas t'en aller sans m'avoir donné mon bisou du matin…n'est-ce pas baby ? Et n'aie pas peur, pour les moments d'intimité tu n'as rien à craindre niveau représailles. Sauf…si je ne suis pas satisfait de ta performance.

Il récolta un petit frisson alors que sa bouche s'appuyait sur la sienne, sa langue trouvant sa jumelle. Il se sentait réagir petit à petit à la présence du jeune qui tentait de s'écarter, ne voulant pas se laisser emmener dans une partie de jambes en l'air alors que le temps leur était compté.

-Hyung…Yoo'…arrête…s'il te plait il faut qu'on aille…

Sa phrase resta coincer dans sa gorge, un genou venait stimuler la bosse qui se formait dans son pantalon trempé, ne cachant rien du spectacle. Il rougit, ses yeux croisant ceux de son petit ami qui lui souriait. Il se serait bien laissé aller mais une voix grave vint de derrière la porte, les faisant sursauter tout deux.

-Allez, on se bouge les enfants, on part dans pas longtemps.

Yunho.

Junsu s'écarta enfin, il fallait qu'il fasse partir son souci et tout de suite. Une bonne douche l'aiderait. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand Yoochun lui dit :

-Tu as eu de la chance pour ce coup-ci mon cœur. Mais la prochaine fois tu es à moi et se sera une nuit que tu ne risques pas d'oublier.

Le cadet eut un frisson partagé entre peur et envie. Puis, sans demander son reste, il partit en courant vers la salle de bain. L'aîné était resté dans la même position, un air rêveur plaqué sur son beau visage, il allait s'amuser.


	5. Un soir sur un toit

_**Auteur :**_** Pikanox**

_**Genre : K+**_

_**Titre : Un soir sur un toit**_

La répétition était finie. Junsu venait de sortir de la douche et s'était changé afin de partir à la recherche de son petit ami. Yoochun était passé avant lui et pour le moment il avait l'air d'avoir disparu. Le jeune passait de salle en salle, pressé, sous le regard quelque peu étonné des différentes personnes du staff. Il était agité. Comment faisait-il pour avoir autant d'énergie, même après ces heures à danser et revoir les chorégraphies du prochain concert…Au final on pouvait dire que tout le monde était plus ou moins habitué aux petites habitudes et caractères des cinq stars d'Asie, donc on ne disait rien et on laissait faire.

Junsu courrait un peu partout et tomba sur Jaejoong au propre comme au figuré.

-Aïe…

-Désolé hyung, ça va ?

-Oui, merci. Le sol n'a pas été très aimable mais bon…pourquoi tu t'agites autant ? S'étonna l'aîné.

-Je cherche Yoo', il n'est nulle part.

-Et bien de tous c'est bien toi qui le connais le mieux, je suis sur que tu sais où il a pu aller.

Le blond le laissa là, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais oui ! Quel idiot, bien sur qu'il le savait ! Un endroit que son ami affectionnait beaucoup, qui le coupait de tout et de tous. Son corps se remit en mouvement alors qu'il partait vers les escaliers, les grimpant quatre à quatre, risquant de manquer une marche à tout instant. Il s'arrêta pile devant la porte qui menait au toit, sa respiration revenait à la normale petit à petit, ses battements de cœur s'estompaient pour laisser place à un rythme régulier et serein. Il poussa la porte et l'air froid de la nuit l'atteignit en plein visage, ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement et une petite grimace s'afficha. Le passage de la chaleur étouffante des locaux à la froideur du dehors faisait du bien mais aussi brutalement c'était quand même désagréable.

-Su' ?

Le dit Su' se tourna vers le son de la voix grave de son amant, il était assis à même le sol, emmitouflé dans son manteau noir, adossé au mur.

-Tu es là.

Une pointe de soulagement filtra dans la voix du cadet, il referma la porte et vint s'accroupir contre lui.

-Bien sur. Tu voulais que je sois où ?

-Je sais pas. J'aime pas quand je ne te vois plus.

-Oh, c'est mignon. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Oui. Un murmure étouffé par l'écharpe que Junsu portait mais son vis-à-vis avait très bien entendu. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, Yoochun était content de compter autant pour quelqu'un, leur couple fonctionnait très bien et il se demandait parfois comment il avait pu attirer une personne pareille jusqu'à lui. Contre toute attente et tous préjugés, l'aîné n'était pas sur de lui, il doutait sans cesse, si devant les caméras il jouait un rôle, une fois seul il avait besoin qu'une personne soit là, à côté, afin de le guider quand il perdait pied. Junsu était là.

-Tu n'as pas froid ? Questionna le jeune.

-Mh ça va, je ne suis pas là depuis bien longtemps. J'avais besoin d'être seul.

-Oh ! Junsu redressa sa tête qui était initialement posée sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Je te dérange alors…

Micky lui lança un regard étonné.

-Non, bien sur que non. Il rigola doucement devant la bouille qu'il avait face à lui. Tu ne me déranges jamais mon ange.

Mon ange. Ce surnom n'était que rarement utilisé et toujours quand ils étaient seuls, un petit secret entre eux et la vérité pour le brun qui le voyait bel et bien comme un ange.

-Ah…Le cadet rougit. Bon…je reste alors.

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage, ses yeux brillaient. Yoochun ne résista pas et captura ses lèvres pulpeuses dans un baiser voluptueux. Il menait la danse, l'emmenant dans une série de caresses qui firent frissonner son homologue alors que celui-ci s'agrippait à son manteau, leur corps collait et leur chaleur respective qui se mélangeait.

Une sensation froide sur sa joue fit stopper le baiser et l'aîné leva les yeux au ciel, bien vite imité.

-Il neige ! S'exclama Junsu.

En effet de petits flocons cristallisés s'étaient mis à tomber, un léger vent les ballottait au gré de ses envies, leur faisant faire une chorégraphie improvisée dans le ciel noir et nuageux.

-C'est trop beau ! Continua-t-il tout en se levant.

Ses pas le menèrent au centre du toit, il admirait le spectacle, le nez levé. C'était véritablement splendide et inédit, il n'avait jamais vu un ballet pareil ; une paire de bras passa sous les siens et deux mains se posèrent sur son ventre, le rapprochant d'un corps brûlant. Yoochun avait mis sa tête sur son épaule et pendant quelques instants ils restèrent là, sans bouger, en parfaite communion avec se qui les entourait.

-Junsu.

-Oui ?

-I love you.

-Oui, je t'aime aussi. Lui souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

C'était un petit moment parfait dans leur vie si mouvementée, leur cœur battant à l'unisson face à la nature qui avait l'air de célébrer leurs louanges et leur amour. Une simple nuit sur un toit.


	6. Une odeur de cigarette

_**Auteur :**_** Pikanox**

_**Genre : K+**_

_**Titre: Une odeur de cigarette**_

* * *

Yoochun marchait à vive allure dans la rue déserte, une fin de cigarette se consumait alors qu'il tirait une dernière bouffée avant de rentrer chez lui. Chez eux. L'heure pour diner était quelque peu passée mais Junsu lui avait bien dit qu'il attendrait son retour, il n'aimait pas manger seul. On pouvait même dire que la solitude était un mot banni de son vocabulaire. Cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, rien n'était plus agréable que de se savoir attendu.

Il écrasa sa cigarette une fois arrivé devant leur villa, sa main passa dans sa poche gauche mais quand elle ne rencontra que du vide une légère inquiétude s'empara du brun. Non ! Il n'avait quand même pas oublié de prendre...Ce fut donc avec des gestes fébriles qu'il farfouilla dans toutes les poches possible et imaginable de ses vêtements pour finalement se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'avait pas son paquet de chewing-gum. Malheur !

De la sueur froide lui descendit le long de l'échine. Junsu allait le tuer. La discussion à propos du tabac avait déjà été maintes fois abordée. L'un fumait et l'autre non. Yoochun n'arrivait pas et ne voulait pas s'arrêter malgré les différents avis de ses amis ; quant à son petit ami, il avait cédé n'arrivant pas à le résonner. Cependant l'accord tacite passé entre eux était clair, il pouvait fumer tant que cela ne gênait pas Junsu. Donc au moment de l'embrasser mieux valait ne pas sentir l'odeur si familière de la clope froide si le brun ne souhaiter pas dormir sur le canapé et voir l'accès à leur lit refusé. Son cadet était parfois bien cruel...La seule solution qui lui restait était de partir en courant dans la salle de bain afin de réussir à se laver les dents mais en agissant ainsi il se trahirait lui-même en avouant implicitement à son compagnon qu'il craignait son jugement. Non ! Il était un homme et allait se comporter comme tel en l'affrontant. Il déglutit juste avant d'insérer la clé dans la serrure et entra prudemment, rasant le mur du couloir ; aucun son ne lui parvenait, il déposa son manteau et partit en catimini à l'étage, direction son dernier espoir. Tant pis dès qu'il était entré, ses bonnes résolutions avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. Il fut généreux avec le dentifrice et énergique dans ses mouvements allant presque jusqu'à se faire saigner les gencives. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, il termina et en se souriant à travers la glace il eut l'impression d'avoir les dents plus blanches qu'avant. Bon, il était désormais plus rassuré mais où était Junsu ?

Il chercha au premier étage mais aucun signe de vie, les pièces du rez de chaussée furent également fouillées et au final il se rendit compte qu'il n'était même pas allé jusqu'au salon. Quel idiot. Effectivement, il était là, allongé sur le côté parmi les coussins, ses jambes repliées et un bras qui dépassait du canapé. Yoochun sentit une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir à cette vue qu'il trouvait si belle. Il s'accroupit doucement à ses côtés et resta quelques minutes dans une contemplation muette presque religieuse.

-Je suis si beau que ça ?

La voix endormie de Junsu l'interrompit ; le brun lui sourit, sa main se posa sur la joue à sa portée qu'elle caressa amoureusement.

-Oh que oui.

Un silence passa, le jeune se releva sur un coude, se calant contre l'accoudoir.

-Et j'ai pas droit à un bisou ?

-As-tu été sage aujourd'hui ?

-Bien sur ! J'avais rien à faire à l'extérieur alors en parfaite épouse je t'ai attendu et je me suis bien occupé en faisant le ménage.

-Mh, oui une parfaite épouse, une récompense s'impose.

-Rien que pour me dire bonsoir j'attends un bisou tu sais.

Yoochun rigola devant l'évidence et approcha son visage jusqu'à pouvoir capturer les lèvres pulpeuses de son petit ami qui ne désirait que ça, trépignant devant la lenteur dont il faisait preuve. Une caresse sensuelle qui se transforma vite en une envie urgente de retrouver la chaleur de l'autre. Leur langue se rencontra dans un frisson puissant de bien-être alors que Junsu l'attirait sur lui, s'enfonçant encore plus dans le canapé de cuir. Yoochun eut même la satisfaction d'entendre un petit gémissement à travers leur baiser.

-Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? Questionna-t-il, taquin.

-Je te signale que je t'ai attendu toute la journée. Chouina son cadet. Tout seul...

-Mille excuses mon ange. Mais il faut bien qu'en tant que bon époux je ramène les sous à la maison.

-Et en tant que bon époux comme tu le dis si bien, je suis ravi de sentir que tu t'es lavé les dents. Mais tes vêtements ainsi que ta peau sentent très bien ce que tu tentes de me cacher.

Le brun déglutit, se raclant la gorge alors que Junsu n'avait pas l'air énervé.

-J'apprécie l'attention, j'ai trouvé ce matin ce que tu avais oublié sur la table de la cuisine.

-Ah ? Désolé...mais est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas pas m'interdire le lit ce soir ?

-Non. Pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir honteusement laisser seul, j'attends une belle performance de ta part.

Yoochun éclata de rire alors qu'il venait se blottir contre lui, heureux.

-Compte sur moi.

Le jeune le serra fort, son odorat était assailli par cette odeur si particulière qu'il avait, au fil du temps, appris à aimer, le mélange subtil du tabac et du parfum masculin que l'aîné adorait porter.


	7. T'es pas du bon bord version Yoochun

**Un nouveau one shot qui pour le coup aura deux versions car c'est impossible de choisir entre les deux. Lol donc l'idée vous la comprendrez en lisant mais pour vous mettre sur la voie c'est une histoire de côté de lit ahaha on commence avec Micky qui va faire son chieur :) let's go !**

**Chu !**

* * *

Il était tard, Junsu n'en pouvait plus. La journée avait été encore plus chargée que les autres et l'impression de s'être fait rouler dessus ne le quittait pas. Douleur, douleur. Jaejoong, dès son arrivée, s'était mis aux fourneaux et leur avait concocté un bon plat qu'ils avaient mangé en quatrième vitesse puis le défilé à la douche avait commencé pour enfin pouvoir aller dormir du sommeil du juste. Yoochun, pour une fois, était passé après son cadet avec qui il partageait la chambre. Après tout, leur évidente liaison avait convaincu les trois autres occupants des lieux de leur donner une chambre commune. Junsu s'était changé, enfilant des habits plus confortables pour la nuit, puis s'était tout bonnement laissé tomber sur le lit, un soupir de bien être passant ses lèvres. Il somnolait depuis quelques instants quand son petit ami débarqua dans la chambre, près lui aussi à passer ses heures à récupérer ses forces. Le jeune homme s'affaira à ranger son sac et quand il se retourna pour aller se coucher un étonnement se peignit sur son visage puis une petite moue fit son apparition. Oh non ! Il s'était encore trompé de côté...

-Su' ? Mon cœur ? Je sais que tu trouves ça idiot mais s'il te plait va de l'autre côté.

Un grognement alors qu'il s'était assis sur le matelas et lui secouait l'épaule. Un regard endormi et mécontent se posa sur lui.

-Yoochun...mais t'es chiant, laisse moi tranquille.

-Non toi laisse moi ma place et va occuper la tienne. Ordonna-t-il.

-Y a pas écrit ton nom dessus à se que je sache. Je vois pas le problème, un lit c'est un lit.

-Non pas du tout. Répliqua le brun. J'aime avoir mon côté, c'est peut-être bête mais une habitude pareille ne se change pas.

-Ouais c'est vraiment bête.

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger et l'aîné n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il enfonça son doigt dans les côtes à sa portée sous un autre grognement suivit d'une supplique, voire une menace. Aucun souci ! Deux doigts et son amant consentit à se déporter légèrement pensant le satisfaire et pouvoir enfin s'endormir. Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère plutôt capricieux du brun, ainsi que de sa manie à vouloir s'étaler en toute liberté, il se cala donc contre lui et d'un coup le poussa de toutes ses forces. L'effet voulu arriva sauf qu'il alla au delà de ses espérances. Junsu était tout bonnement tombé parterre avec un cri. Yoochun, tétanisé, sentit de la sueur froide dans son dos alors qu'il le voyait se relever, l'air juste un peu énervé...ses sourcils bruns se touchaient presque tant ils étaient froncés et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? Je suis fatigué, j'en ai marre, je veux juste dormir et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est venir me souler avec les bords du lit ?

-Su', désolé...vraiment j'avais pas voulu te faire tomber du lit mais...

-Y a pas de mais ! J'ai compris c'est bon je te le prendrais plus ton foutu bord donc maintenant laisse moi dormir.

Il se rallongea, lui tournant volontairement le dos alors que son torse se soulevait encore à un rythme effréné. Yoochun fit de même, mais il s'était mis vers lui, un malaise familier dû aux disputes se répandait dans ses veines, il se sentait coupable et même s'il y avait de quoi le blâmer, son côté du lit sans son cadet dans ses bras...ce n'était pas une bonne nuit. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et doucement agrippa le haut blanc. Il savait que Junsu ne dormait pas et leurs nombreuses disputes avaient toujours finies ainsi aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. C'était comme un accord tacite entre eux, le silence les aidait à se calmer puis celui qui avait commis une faute envers l'autre lançait un appel muet, juste un geste en serrant le haut, qui signifiait que l'on était désolé, que l'on regretté. Ensuite la décision revenait à l'offensé à savoir si oui ou non il souhaitait passer sa nuit auprès de son amant. Cela faisait de longues et pénibles secondes que le brun attendait une réponse, angoissé à l'idée qu'une simple bêtise de sa part puisse les brouiller à ce point...

-Yoochun...

Un espoir puis la victoire quand il le vit se retourner vers lui avec un soupir. Ils s'observèrent grâce au peu de lumière qui subsistait dans la pièce et la voix grave s'éleva tel un murmure :

-Excuse moi Su'...j'ai jamais voulu que ça en arrive là, je sais que tu es très fatigué, moi aussi mais quand même c'est mon...

Il fut coupé par deux lèvres autoritaires qui c'étaient plaquées contre les siennes afin de le faire taire. L'aîné ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps avant de l'attirer à lui, collant leur deux corps.

-J'en ai marre de toi...Souffla le jeune à son oreille.

-J'en ai marre de moi aussi...

Il avait vraiment l'air mal et Junsu se permit un sourire indulgent.

-Idiot. Je t'aime comme tu es. Même quand tu me soules avec tes bêtises.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec plus de douceur, une caresse sensuelle et une façon de se dire bonne nuit alors que finalement le cadet avait migré sur le torse de son amant, calant sa tête il ferma les yeux en lançant doucement :

-Tout ce remue ménage pour que je ne sois plus de ton côté du lit mais je me rends compte que j'y suis quand même.

-Oui mais j'y suis aussi donc ça change tout.

Ils rigolèrent puis le calme se fit, les yeux fermés et les cœurs allégés, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent.


	8. T'es pas du bon bord version Junsu

**Et voici la version du côté de Junsu ahaha le combat pour sa place respective dans le lit est vraiment sans merci. Traitrises et coups bas sont de mise ;) allez courage Susu tu vas y arriver ! Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre n'est pas une vengeance au one shot d'avant c'est la même sitution avec juste l'inversion du premier rôle. :)**

**Merci de laisser des commentaires et de continuer à me lire, je le répète beaucoup mais tant pis ça me fait si plaisir =D**

**Chu !**

* * *

Une bonne nuit de sommeil...il ne désirait que cela depuis plus de deux heures déjà. Le trajet pour revenir avait été fait dans une somnolence totale pour la moitié du groupe. Pour une fois, ils étaient arrivés assez tôt pour espérer manger tranquillement, se doucher sans se battre et pouvoir faire une nuit plus complète que ces derniers jours. Changmin suivait leur aîné, le suppliant de faire le dîner rapidement, son estomac lui donnant raison d'une plainte assourdissante. Avec un soupir résigné, Jae' se mit au travail avec entrain, la faim l'avait eut également. Pendant ce temps, leur leader partit se laver avec bonheur, ses muscles lui faisaient mal, il avait peut-être trop forcé ce coup-ci, mais la perfection ne s'atteignait pas en y allant doucement. L'eau se mit à couler alors que les deux derniers membres s'étaient affalés sur le canapé, attendant leur tour, continuant de comater tranquillement.

-Je suis fatigué. Chouina Junsu, sa tête posé sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

-Moi aussi.

-J'ai faim.

-Moi aussi.

-J'ai envie de me laver.

-Moi aussi.

Un blanc passa puis un éclat de rire.

-T'arrêtes de répéter moi aussi.

-Oui, moi aussi.

-Yoochun...ne fais pas semblant de pas m'entendre.

Un petit regard en coin lui apprit que bien entendu, il le taquinait. Un mouvement vers la cuisine et le signal pour aller manger fut donné. Ils se levèrent paresseusement, se tenant par la main. Manger, se laver, puis aller se coucher tel était le programme.

* * *

Au final, après une traitrise de la part de son aîné, Junsu avait dû partager son tour de douche, étant les deux derniers. Ce qui avait fini en une activité loin d'être reposante, le vidant de ses dernières forces.

-Tu es vraiment...

-Doué ?

-Non j'aurais pas dit ça...plutôt fourbe.

-Allons Su', je sais que tu adores mes initiatives.

Le jeune grommela dans sa barbe inexistante tout en s'habillant d'un bas de survêt' et d'un tee-shirt.

-Bon maintenant au lit.

Il se tourna vers le lieu tant désiré pour soudain pousser un soupir désabusé. Yoochun était sur le ventre, allongé du côté gauche. Donc son côté, sur son coussin...Il s'avança jusqu'à lui, le secouant par l'épaule.

-Vire de là Yoo'.

-Mh, je dors.

-C'est ça. Allez, fais pas ton chieur et décale vers la droite.

-Pourquoi tout un discours pour ça ? Viens t'allonger et on en parle plus. Lui dit le brun en fermant paresseusement les yeux.

-Non Yoo'...s'il te plait ne commence pas ce petit jeu.

Un sourire. Il avait deviné juste, son petit ami ne faisait que l'embêter pour une broutille selon lui. Mais il aimait avoir ses repères et le côté gauche était le sien. Malgré ses menaces, Junsu constata bien que cela n'avait pas d'impact sur son amant, il changea donc de méthode lui grimpant dessus, assis sur ses fesses. Il le secoua plus fermement :

-Allez, dégage de là...

-Oui fais moi un massage. J'en ai bien besoin.

-Mais t'es chiant, j'ai pas que ça à faire, je veux dormir.

-Moi aussi.

Le jeune sentait sa patience partir vers des lieux plus sereins alors qu'il lui tirait le haut, quitte à le faire craquer.

-Tu me rachèteras un t-shirt si tu le déchires.

-Si tu vires pas de là tu vas voir ce que je vais te déchirer.

-Oh tu m'excites Su'. Susurra-t-il. Je ne te savais pas comme ça. D'ailleurs il me semblait que c'était mon rôle non ?

-Rah ! Mais t'es pas possible espèce de pervers. Si tu continues comme ça tu pourras plus me toucher je te le garanti.

-Ah bon ?

Yoochun ne voulait vraiment pas bouger et il s'amusait bien à le mener par le bout du nez, son éternel petit sourire aux lèvres. Junsu avait glissé à côté de lui, une moue mécontente plaquée sur le visage. Ses pieds rentrèrent en contact avec le corps du parasite et il poussa de toutes ses forces. Le seul effet fut qu'il recula lui-même de quelques centimètres, glissant sur les draps, le brun tenait bon tout en rigolant. Le cadet se redressa et avisant la manière forte qui ne marchait pas, tenta la douce.

Sa voix fut calme, ne tremblant pas trop de colère contenue, alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle tactique. La parole et la persuasion.

-C'est un ordre établi depuis qu'on dort ensemble, tu es de ce côté et moi de celui-là. C'est même toi qui m'a dit que c'était important d'avoir sa place.

-Un peu comme quand on couche alors. Tu es en dessous et moi au dessus. Lança l'aîné.

-Oui voilà.

Un blanc.

-Ah ! Mais non pas du tout ! S'écria-t-il.

Yoochun ne put pas se retenir et il éclata de rire face à la mine vexée de son petit ami qui se leva d'un coup. Il fit le tour du lit et se mit devant lui, les mains sur les hanches dans une attitude sévère.

-Bon très bien ! J'en ai marre, rends moi mon coussin j'ai compris je vais dormir ailleurs.

Les yeux soudain fermés, le brun n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre, feignant d'être endormi. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Au comble de l'exaspération et avec rage, Junsu attrapa le bout de l'oreiller et tira d'un coup sec.

-Eh ! S'indigna la soit disant marmotte.

-Non que dalle ! Fais ce que tu veux j'en peux plus, je m'en vais.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, sa prise sous le bras, son petit ami partit hors de la chambre d'un pas rageur.

* * *

Un soupir à fendre l'âme se fit entendre dans la chambre alors que Yoochun s'était retourné, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, le regard au plafond. Ok il y était allé fort. Son cadet devait être vraiment très fatigué pour donner autant d'importance à une chose pareille tels les bords du lit. Maintenant il avait envie de dormir...mais il pouvait être sur que Junsu, autant par fierté que par le fait qu'il soit une véritable tête de mule, ne reviendrait pas de la nuit si lui-même n'allait pas le chercher et s'excuser. Sa décision ne fut pas difficile à prendre, il se leva, un frisson le parcouru alors qu'il posait ses pieds nus sur le sol froid. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, leurs amis devaient dormir depuis longtemps, contrairement à eux...Ses pas le menèrent directement au salon où il découvrit sans surprise son amant, pelotonné parmi les coussins, le sien calé sous sa tête. Son corps tremblait, il n'avait pas de couverture et devait avoir froid. Yoochun déchanta bien vite quand il s'accroupit face à la bouille du cadet, baignait de larmes.

-Su' ? Demanda-t-il doucement, une main se posant délicatement sur la joue humide, effaçant les traces de la tristesse qu'il avait provoqué.

-Laisse moi tranquille Yoochun. Murmura le jeune. Laisse moi mourir de froid, vu que j'ai l'air de te déranger dans le lit.

-Mais non pas du tout.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas me rendre mon bord alors ? Le réprima-t-il avec force, son regard vissait au sien.

-Excuse moi mon cœur...je voulais pas que ça finisse en chambre à part. C'était juste pour te taquiner...

-Me taquiner ? Je suis crevé, je rêve que de dormir, demain on a encore une journée de malade et tu trouves que ce moment pour ça ?

-Bé...oui...

Le brun n'en menait pas large. Junsu ne criait même pas, il était dépité et encore blessé de son attitude gamine alors que sa demande était simple pourtant. Il continua sur sa lancée :

-Personne ne veut de moi ici...Minnie m'a pas ouvert la porte, Yunho et Jaejoong hyung m'ont viré et toi c'est pareil. Tu m'as viré comme un malpropre.

-Mais non Su'.

-Pourtant tout à l'heure quand tu t'es incrusté dans ma douche, j'ai rien dit...

-Si tu as beaucoup râlé.

-...j'ai même fait tout ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai tout accepté. Dit-il d'une voix indignée.

-Avoue que ça t'as plu. Rajouta malgré lui l'aîné avec un sourire.

-Non c'est pas vrai.

Son petit ami ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux restaient brillants, une nouvelle crise pourrait bientôt arriver s'il ne prenait pas les choses en mains.

-Bon Su' je te ramène dans notre chambre.

-Non. Il croisa les bras. Vas-y tout seul je suis pas le bienvenu.

-Là c'est toi qui fais des caprices. Lève toi ou je t'embarque.

Comme un enfant Junsu lui tira la langue, lui tournant légèrement le dos pour bien lui faire comprendre son refus de bouger. Il y était, il y restait désormais.

-Ok très bien.

Yoochun attrapa le fameux coussin et le prit, percevant que son amant aurait aimé dire quelque chose, le dos tendu, mais rien ne sortit. Il avait décidé de ne plus lui adressé la parole, il ne la méritait pas. Soudain il se retrouva seul. Quoi ? Il lui avait juste pris son oreiller et le laissait là ? Alors qu'il se sentait encore sur le point de fondre en larmes son aîné revint, croisant de nouveau son regard si triste.

-Su'...

Il se pencha et avec beaucoup de douceur le souleva. Le jeune s'agrippa à son cou, il en avait marre et voulait juste dormir dorénavant, mais avec son amant. Le brun le déposa sur le lit, à la bonne place, son coussin déjà là.

-Je pense qu'on peut dormir maintenant. Lui souffla Yoochun en s'allongeant à ses côtés, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Junsu opina, alors qu'une main finissait d'effacer les sillons laissés par ses pleurs puis de l'attirer jusqu'à un corps brulant.

-Je suis vraiment désolé mon cœur. Je pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça.

-Mh...tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça...Râla-t-il d'une voix cassée.

-Je t'aime.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser lent, aérien tel une caresse dont le but était de se faire pardonner. Le cadet y répondit, heureux et peu rancunier. Il ne pouvait se le permettre avec un petit ami pareil. Sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'ils ne se parleraient plus du tout. Il se cala entre ses bras, au chaud, son coussin et son bord de lit restitués.

-La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil c'est toi qui vas sur le canapé.

-C'est pas confortable.

-M'en fous. Ou sinon tu vas dormir avec Minnie.

-Non il risque de me prendre pour de la bouffe et de me mordre.

Junsu rigola :

-C'est tout ce que tu mérites espèce d'ingrat.

-Ingrat ? Mais je t'ai donné le maximum pendant notre douche commune. Répliqua le brun faussement indigné.

-J'ai connu mieux...

-Tu sais que c'est une cause de divorces ce genre de petites vannes.

-C'est ça. Susurra le cadet contre ses lèvres. Tu m'en diras tant la prochaine fois que tu voudras coucher.

Yoochun lui sourit, soupira pour la forme et après un dernier bisou il laissa tomber la partie, admettant que ce coup-ci il s'était fait avoir. Le silence se fit, les battements de cœur devinrent plus lents et le sommeil les emporta pour une bonne nuit bien méritée.


	9. Mozart

**Je viens d'écouter les musiques tirées de la comédie musicale Mozart de notre cher Susu. J'aime et ai vraiment hâte de voir ça en vidéo même si au départ la façon dont il chante m'a surprise ^^' étant donné que c'est une comédie je ne sais pas parfois je trouvais bizarre voire dérangeant d'entendre certaines chansons...suis-je bizarre également xD ? HUM enfin bref voici un autre one shot sorti tout droit de mon cerveau saturé de Yoosu ;)**

**Chu !**

* * *

Le spectacle venait de se terminer, le rideau noir était tombé nous permettant de redevenir nous-même, les cris n'avaient pas cesser depuis notre dernière chanson de rappel. Une douce euphorie parcourait mon corps désormais engourdi après plus de deux heures de prestation intense. Mon sourire s'accentua quand j'entendis distinctement les fans criaient mon prénom. Ma popularité emplissait de jour en jour, m'étonnant toujours plus, je savais très bien que la moitié voire la quasi totalité de la salle était remplie de personnes qui suivaient ma carrière depuis longtemps. C'était un sentiment particulier que de se savoir aimé et reconnu par autant d'anonymes qui ne savaient rien de moi mis à part les informations que je lâchais à la presse. Une aubaine selon le producteur d'avoir une telle étoile en premier rôle. J'avais été gêné de ces paroles, était-ce juste à cause de ces raisons que j'avais été prédestiné pour jouer Mozart ? Parce qu'il était sur de faire salle comble et d'empocher l'argent des prestations ?

Je me rappelle très bien de mon mal-être juste après avoir accepté, toutes ces stupides questions qui ne daignaient pas me laisser en paix, mais surtout, je me souviens les paroles de Yoochun qui n'avait eu aucun mal à percer mon souci de conscience dès l'instant où il m'a vu revenir :

-Tu as beaucoup de popularité, d'accord, comme certains autres idoles mais voyons Su' tu n'es pas qu'une popularité, tu es un artiste accompli. Une star comme ils disent mais pour moi tu es tellement plus, ce rôle tu le mérites grâce à tes talents et ta carrière, non aux nombres de fans que tu as. Tu es fait pour chanter et ravir les gens de ta voix.

A ce moment-là j'ai cru déceler, percevoir ce qu'il n'avait pas osé me dire à haute voix « ...me ravir de ta voix. » Il avait continué à me rassurer jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, sa voix grave à mon oreille me berçant doucement, j'entendais les battements de son cœur, un rythme régulier et lent similaire au mien, nos corps enlacés sous les draps, le noir nous englobant. Je ne me souviens pas de toutes les belles choses qu'il m'a dit et qui, à ce moment-là, m'avait tant bouleversées, juste de quelques paroles plus percutantes qui ont fait écho en moi. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre de sa part, il avait su être présent au bon moment et avait joué son propre rôle à la perfection. Ami, meilleur ami, amoureux transi. J'étais dans le même état et je le suis toujours par ailleurs : transi pour lui.

Un bruit me sortit brusquement de mes pensées, j'étais sensé être seul dans ma loge entrain d'essayer de me changer mais ce costume n'avait pas l'air du même avis. La porte grinça. Qui osait venir me voir maintenant ?

-C'est qui ? Demandais-je presque avec colère.

-Ton prince charmant mon cher Mozart.

Aucun doute, cette voix grave avec une pointe d'hilarité en fond sonore ne pouvait être que...

-Yoochun.

-J'ai refermé la porte à clé. Tu devrais être plus prudent tu sais. Me réprimanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que quelqu'un m'agresse ?

-Vu les cris qui n'ont cessé de me percer les tympans oui, je t'assure que ça m'étonnerait pas que certains tentent quelque chose sur ta petite personne. Surtout qu'on m'a vu passer aussi pour venir ici, l'angoisse.

Je l'ai regardé cherchant à déceler s'il était sérieux ou non puis finalement je me laissais aller à rire.

-Eh c'est pas drôle. S'insurgea mon ami. J'ai failli me faire attraper et dans ce cas-là tu ne m'aurais plus revu, je serais mort si mes réflexes légendaires ne m'avaient pas sauvés.

Il avait pris une pose héroïque selon lui, mon hilarité redoubla, la pression retombait et son intervention arrivait à me faire oublier le stress toujours présent à chaque représentation. Deux mains brûlantes prirent mon visage en coupe et appuyèrent sur mes joues.

-Tu vas arrêter de rire oui ! Petit impertinent. Que tu sois Mozart ne va pas empêcher ma colère divine de s'abattre sur toi.

Je mis mes mains sur les siennes et rencontrait son regard rieur qui démentait ses dires, la seconde d'après je sentit ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes en un chaste baiser, il s'écarta rapidement et je pus admirer le transfert de maquillage sur son propre visage.

-J'aurais du attendre que tu enlèves cette couche de peinture. Dit-il en essuyant ses lèvres devenues aussi rouge que les miennes. Le pire c'est que ça lui allait bien...

Il faisait la moue et mon sourire s'accentua, j'acquiesçais doucement et me retournais vers la glace tout en enlevant cette maudite perruque, cherchant la lotion sur la table. Je sentais sa présence dans mon dos, et au moment où je relevais la tête, face au miroir je le vis m'observer intensément les bras croisés ce qui me coupa le souffle, je me concentrais de nouveau sur ma tâche et vis avec horreur mes pommettes s'empourpraient sans réelles raisons. Me faisait-il tant d'effet au point qu'un seul regard me perturbe autant ?

Je sursautais à la sensation de mains sur mes épaules, un regard indécis dans sa direction et un sourire me répondit.

-Je vois que tu prends ton temps, j'ai envie de rentrer à la maison vite fait bien fait et de préférence avec toi donc remercie moi comme il se doit je vais t'aider sinon on va y passer la nuit.

-Mais...Bredouillai-je. Yoo' je pense pouvoir y arriver tout seul tu sais et puis il faut absolument que je prenne une douche.

J'avais dit cette phrase d'une traite montrant superbement mon trouble absurde. Cela ne l'empêcha pas, néanmoins, de mettre son plan à exécution tout en rigolant et râlant en même temps. Il m'ôta le lourd manteau rouge brodé que je portais pour interpréter Mozart.

-Non mais c'est pas possible ça, monsieur veut prendre une douche en prime et bien je peux toujours patienter dit donc. Tu vas devoir me rembourser les intérêts crois moi.

J'écoutais sa tirade, sachant pertinemment à quoi il faisait allusion, mes bras s'étaient levés tout seuls pour lui permettre de virer le haut qu'il jeta derrière lui.

-Avec plaisir mon prince.

J'avais répondu en toute sincérité, pourquoi me priverais-je d'une nuit torride avec mon amant ? Je l'avais mérité. Un bisou dans le cou me fit frissonner et deux bras autour de ma taille m'encerclèrent de façon possessive.

-Tu es à moi.

J'ai hoché la tête pour montrer mon assentiment tout en enlevant enfin le fond de teint et le rouge à lèvres. Je le savais et l'avait décidé depuis longtemps à qui j'appartenais.

-Et bien, je vois qu'ils t'ont mis une bonne couche, ton visage est si blanc comparé au reste. On dirait un zombie.

Je lui souris en secouant la tête pour lui faire comprendre sans le dire à haute voix : imbécile.

-Bah j'ai l'habitude, c'est pour ça qu'une douche est obligatoire, ce truc suffira pas à enlever tout ça et puis ce manteau est chaud mine de rien.

-Va direct la prendre dans ce cas-là. J'attends moi.. .

-T'es toujours aussi patient. Ai-je répliqué, ironique.

Je me défis lentement de son emprise et partit dans la petite pièce adjacente, j'allais fermé la porte mais finalement ne le fit pas. Mes derniers vêtements tombèrent au sol et c'est avec délice que je me glissais sous l'eau chaude à souhait poussant un petit soupir de bien-être.

-Tu gémis tout seul maintenant ?

Comme je l'avais prédit, il s'était assis sur une chaise près de la porte, les bras et jambes croisés, le regard levé au plafond, il aurait sans doute voulu m'observer dans ma totale nudité mais même si je n'avais rien contre, la gêne n'était jamais très loin.

-Idiot. Murmurais-je.

L'odeur du shampooing envahit mes narines, le savon sur ma peau me donnait enfin l'impression d'être propre, fini la crasse et la transpiration, mes muscles se détendaient petit à petit pour mon plus grand plaisir.

-Je suis vraiment content d'être venu ce soir, j'aurais voulu rater ça pour rien au monde. Dit-il le nez en l'air.

-Mh pourquoi ? Questionnais-je, perdu. C'est pas la première fois que tu me vois chanter ou sur scène.

-Je sais. C'est juste la première fois que je te vois dans une comédie musicale. Je me souviens très bien de tes inquiétudes quant à accepter ce boulot et surtout du ton catégorique que tu as pris pour bien me faire comprendre que tu n'étais pas un chanteur de comédie.

L'eau ruisselait toujours sur mon corps, sa voix me parvenait comme lointaine, j'étais devenu un chanteur d'opéra...je ne voulais pas au départ, peut-être qu'inconsidérément je voyais cela comme dégradant ou trop prise de tête car au final je devais bien avouer n'avoir aucune expérience dans ce domaine d'où mon manque total de confiance et mes nombreuses craintes. Et tout simplement, je ne pensais pas être fait pour ça, les costumes, les mises en scène, ces éléments étaient bien plus importants que ceux auquel j'avais déjà fait face lors de nos concerts.

-Tu as été parfait ce soir. Je t'assure c'est pas parce que je te connais bien ou quoi mais...malgré tes dires...je t'ai vu heureux sur cette scène à chanter, jouer et danser. Tu avais l'air comme un poisson dans l'eau Ça m'a rendu heureux également si tu savais. Tu ne pensais pas être fait pour ça mais c'était une erreur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir découvert une partie de toi que je ne connaissais pas encore et...ça m'a fait bizarre d'être un simple spectateur et non sur scène avec toi.

J'ai arrêté l'eau, il s'était approché, accoudé au petit muret de la douche et m'observait avec un doux sourire, son visage rayonné.

-Je suis fier de toi Junsu. Tu as prouvé que dans n'importe quel domaine tu pouvais très bien t'en sortir. Et puis...je dois t'avouer avant que Jaejoong hyung ne le fasse que...j'ai pleuré plusieurs fois.

Il passa sa main dans ses mèches courtes, signe de gêne chez lui alors qu'un joli rougissement s'étalait sur ses joues.

-Oh Yoochunnie.

D'accord, mon ton était légèrement moqueur, mon sourire ne voudrait surement plus disparaître après une révélation pareille. L'unique raison à cela était que moi-même je sentais mon visage chauffé à cette pluie de compliments. C'était inhabituel de sa part de s'épancher comme ça.

-En même temps, tu as toujours était très sensible. C'est rare les fois où tu pleures pas devant un film ou un drama. Me sentais-je obligé d'ajouter pour ne pas qu'il remarque mon trouble.

-Mh, c'est fort possible tout ça. Toi aussi si mes souvenirs sont bons tu y vas souvent de ta petite larme quand on est devant la télé. J'ai d'ailleurs l'image nette d'une fois où tu n'as pas réussi à t'arrêter, j'ai du te consoler pendant une heure.

Le moment plein d'émotion commençait à virer à la joute verbale, les hommes et les sentiments ça faisait deux décidément...Une serviette calée sur mes hanches et j'étais reparti dans l'autre pièce mon amant sur les talons, je ne lui avais pas répondu sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lâcherait rien comme je le connaissais. Le reste du maquillage avait coulé me faisant des trainées noirs sur les joues, dépité devant ma propre image je me laissais tomber sur une chaise et repris ce foutu démaquillant.

-Sèche toi les cheveux, il fait frais dehors tu vas choper la crève.

-Une vraie maman poule tu veux faire de la concurrence à Jaejoong hyung ?

Il m'ordonna de me taire et une serviette atterrie sur ma tête, il avait apparemment décidé de s'en charger, pourquoi pas ? Rien n'était plus agréable qu'un petit massage du cuir chevelu. Nous restâmes quelques instants silencieux, je ne le quittais pas des yeux et eut la satisfaction de le voir rougir.

-Bon tu t'habilles ? Questionna-t-il pour faire diversion.

-Tout de suite mon seigneur.

La serviette glissa de mes hanches mais je n'en avais cure, le corps brûlant de Yoochun se serrait contre le mien, une étreinte à laquelle je répondis aussitôt.

-Tu sens bon. Souffla mon ami dans mon cou m'envoyant un délicieux frisson.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent.

-J'aurais jamais cru sortir un jour avec Mozart.

Son rire m'atteint de plein fouet, non mais quel idiot à toujours me dire ce genre de petites vannes, il savait que ça me gênait plus qu'autre chose. Une paire de lèvres douces prirent les miennes dans un ballet que j'accueillais avec plaisir et volupté. Ma langue quémanda la sienne qui vint aussitôt se joindre à ma danse. Je l'aimais. C'est bête à dire mais c'est la pure vérité et savoir qu'il avait pleuré face à ma performance m'a donné un sentiment d'accomplissement. J'avais tout réussi ce soir-là, la répétition, assurer le spectacle, réjouir mes fans et faire pleurer Yoochun.

-Yoochunnie...

-Mh ?

-J'ai froid. Chouinai-je contre son torse.

-Ah ? Si tu t'étais habillé aussi...

-C'est ta faute je te signale.

-Bon fais le pour de bon, on rentre à la maison et je te réchauffe comme il se doit d'accord ?

Face à son superbe sourire et ses yeux amoureux, je me sentait soudain pleinement satisfait de ma vie et de mon sort. Un identique apparut sur mon visage alors que j'acquiesçais, je me dépêchais d'enfiler mes habits de rechange, prenant mon sac à la volée. Il passa son bras autour de ma nuque et nous partîmes bras dessus bras dessous, chantonnant l'une des musiques de la comédie. La soirée n'était pas finie.


	10. Observation de la langue

**Je suis de retour \o/ ahaha un petit one shot pour se remettre dans le bain qu'en dites-vous ?**

**Merci de continuer à lire mes écrits ;)**

**Chu !**

* * *

Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Yoochun sentit une goutte de sueur lui dévalait le long de la nuque pour finir sa course dans son dos entre les omoplates. La chaleur était insoutenable dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec ses amis. Chacun avait tenté de trouver une solution pour se rafraichir, Jaejoong et Yunho alternaient les douches et allaient jusqu'à s'affaler sur le sol froid en essayant de faire le moins de gestes possibles, Changmin était assis au balcon avec un éventail, cherchant un peu d'air frais, les yeux hagards. Le regard du brun fit un tour d'horizon mais ne trouva pas le dernier occupant des lieux quand un bruit dans la cuisine le mit sur la bonne voie. Il se leva et se traina difficilement dans l'autre pièce, ses habits lui collant à la peau désagréablement, pour découvrir son petit ami avec une glace à la main toute droit sortie du congélateur. Junsu lui sourit n'ayant pas l'air de souffrir de la température outre mesure malgré les mèches trempées qui étaient plaquées à son visage et sur son cou.

-Tu veux une glace Chunnie ?

Le dit Chunnie se laissa tomber sur une chaise, l'imitant, et lui fit non de la tête trop épuisé pour parler, il se contenta donc de l'observer, détaché, le menton calé entre ses paumes moites, lui et sa joie enfantine, ses petites mains qui arrachèrent le papier avec précipitation et envie. Le parfum était fraise vanille, son préféré bien entendu. La belle couleur rose pale était un appel à la lécher se que fit le cadet sans se faire prier. Depuis le temps qu'il voyait Junsu manger, Yoochun ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à sa façon si particulière de sortir d'abord sa langue. Décidément il ne faisait rien comme les autres. Le brun se fit la réflexion que la friandise devait être très bonne au vu de la tête ravie qu'il arborait, sa langue léchait les contours avec application afin de ne rien perdre de la sucrerie ensuite il mettait la glace dans sa bouche et l'aîné imaginait fort bien se qui s'y passait faisant sans le vouloir un parallèle avec leur nuits d'amours. Quel con il avait encore plus chaud désormais mais les images ne cessaient d'affluer à son esprit engourdi par la morne torpeur dans laquelle il avait plongé depuis ce matin. S'il n'avait pas été aussi épuisé il lui aurait bien sauté dessus, afin de mettre ses pensées peu catholiques en application, alors qu'il continuait de suivre le trajet de cette langue mutine qui se régalait de sa glace comme il le faisait parfois la nuit avec son membre.

Oh mon dieu ! Yoochun était sur que de la fumée devait lui sortir des oreilles, les bruits du cadet n'aidant en rien, au contraire les flashs se faisaient plus précis, les sensations revenaient par vagues puissantes, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des mains tenant le cône glacé, de la bouche aspirant les couleurs si appétissantes et de la langue qu'il apercevait de temps à autre et qui, à la fois, lui envoyait des frissons et lui donnait des sueurs. Le silence s'installa soudain alors que Junsu l'observait avec des yeux ronds de surprise et d'innocence peu conscient du volcan qui s'apprêtait à exploser dans la tête de son ami.

-Tu vas bien Chunnie ? Tu es tout rouge...

L'aîné leva les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet du jeune homme, oui sa soudaine montée d'hormones en plus de la chaleur étouffante ne devait pas l'aider à aller mieux...si seulement il pouvait arrêter de s'occuper avec autant d'ardeur de sa fichue glace...et lui alors ?

-Tout va bien je t'assure.

A ces mots il vit la glace fondre d'un côté prenant Junsu par traitrise alors qu'une langue rouge tentait de la récupérer, passant tout autour du cône glacé. Il en eut à la commissure des lèvres qu'elle récupéra avidement. Puis elle continua de sortir bien avant que la glace ne soit à sa portée et Yoochun commençait réellement à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il avait chaud, bien trop chaud. La tête lui tourna dangereusement et sa vision se troubla.

Junsu n'avait d'yeux que pour sa glace mais quand un drôle de bruit se fit entendre face à lui, il daigna s'intéresser à son petit ami qui n'avait pas l'air bien. Au final il le vit glisser de sa chaise, plus rouge que rouge et tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd de la fumée lui sortant dangereusement des oreilles mais un léger sourire niais collé au visage.

-Ah ! Chunnie est tombée dans les pommes !


	11. Séquestration

_**Auteur : **_**Pikanox**

_**Titre : **_**Séquestration**

_**Rating : **_**K+**

* * *

Il faisait chaud, il était si bien entouré, emmitouflé sous un amas de couettes douces. Un soupir de bien-être passa ses lèvres alors qu'il pelotonnait encore un peu plus son visage sur son coussin moelleux à souhait. Quel bonheur, il était au Paradis. Un jour béni à ne rien faire, c'était si rare ces derniers temps, il fallait profiter un maximum. Il crut se rendormir ne sachant pas l'heure qu'il était et s'en fichait éperdument, sauf qu'une vicieuse sonnerie se mit à chantonner quelque part dans une autre pièce. Il grogna d'exaspération contre cette perturbatrice, bien décidé à ne pas bouger de son lit douillet.

-Mm...Chun'...ça sonne...Murmura une voix ensommeillée à ses côtés.

Un nouveau grognement qui intimait au silence.

-M'en fous...

Junsu, niché contre lui sous la couette, l'observa d'un regard fatigué. Il souffla :

-C'est peut-être important.

-Le repos aussi est important. Répliqua-t-il.

-Chun'...fais pas ton paresseux. On sait jamais.

-Laisse sonner on regardera plus tard. Ils vont pas mourir sans nous pendant une journée.

Son amant n'avait pas l'air du même avis alors qu'il se tournait dans l'intention de sortir du lit, pataud, ses pieds se posèrent doucement sur le sol froid. Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine. Il était complètement nu, devoir sortir de sous la couette était une épreuve en soi. Mais s'il emportait une couche de leur nid d'amour il en connaissait un qui allait râler tant et plus. Tant pis ! Il voulut se lever, plus ou moins décidé, mais une main l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Quoi ? Questionna-t-il en se retournant.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint mais il se fit brusquement tirer vers l'arrière, retombant allongé sur le lit. L'autre main aidant la première Junsu glissa sur les draps jusqu'au brun qui frissonna car il avait dû s'extraire de son cocon si chaud, nu également, la chair de poule lui recouvrait les bras.

-Je dois vraiment m'occuper de tout ici. Je décide, obéis un peu à ton hyung.

-Chunnie, il faut que je me lève, le téléphone sonne.

-Non il sonne plus.

-Étonnant...

Ils se remirent tous deux sous la couverture avec précipitation, une jambe passa entre celles du jeune, un bras l'emprisonnant contre un torse brulant. Il huma l'odeur si particulière de son amant en caressant sa joue délicatement.

-T'es vraiment têtu toi.

-Laisse donc, j'ai décidé que pour notre seul jour de repos on le passerai au lit.

-Mais...Tenta le cadet, soudain inquiet.

-Pas de mais. Répondit-t-il, en l'embrassant dans le cou, une main qui descendait peu à peu vers une partie bien plus intime qui commençait à réagir.

-Tu es à moi aujourd'hui, rien qu'à moi. Je vais te faire tous les honneurs.

-Chunnie...on a pas arrêté depuis hier soir, pitié...

-T'as qu'à pas être si attirant. C'est ta faute.

Un baiser passionné débuta, clouant Junsu sur la matelas qui tentait de s'enfuir en poussant un petit glapissement, Yoochun sourit sadiquement. Oh oui, il allait s'en donner à cœur joie !


	12. Photo compromettante 1

**Pour passer le temps, je vous poste ce one shot car mes autres fics plus longues avancent mais un peu lentement je dois bien le dire...que voulez-vous lol, ce n'est certainement pas ce à quoi vous auriez pu vous attendre avec un titre pareil mais pas de panique j'ai d'autres idées hé hé.**

**Titre : Photo compromettante 1**

**Chu !**

* * *

Junsu devait sortir faire les courses, c'était son tour mais contre toute attente il n'avait pas pensé à retirer suffisamment de sous. Il n'allait quand même pas se servir de sa carte bleue pour si peu de dépenses...C'est donc décidé qu'il se dirigea vers le sac de Yoochun, abandonné sur le canapé de cuir noir, il ne lui en voudra pas de lui emprunter quelques billets. De toute manière il les lui rembourserait aussitôt donc il ne devait point y avoir de problème se dit-il. Il farfouilla quelques secondes et sortit un porte-monnaie qui faisait aussi office de porte-feuille. D'une taille assez conséquente, il n'avait pas intérêt à le perdre. Il prit rapidement ce dont il avait besoin et s'apprêtait à refermer le tout quand quelque chose attira son regard curieux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

Il tira sur le petit coin de l'objet à découvert pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une photo, une photo de lui par ailleurs. Dans une drôle de position...

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

Une photo prise dans l'intimité de leur chambre à coucher, donc forcément un coup de son amant. On pouvait le voir entrain de dormir sur le ventre, les deux bras croisés passant sous l'oreiller alors que lui-même respirait paisiblement, la bouche entrouverte et les cheveux en bataille. Oh bien sûr si ce n'était que ça il aurait passé l'éponge, il avait connu pire, sauf que sur celle-là la couverture était basse, bien trop basse alors qu'on voyait nettement le dessin de ses fesses quasiment mises à découvert. Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors que Junsu partait précipitamment le long du couloir avec la pièce à conviction en main.

-Yoochun ! Cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Le jeune homme ne l'avait même pas entendu, tout entier concentré sur sa tâche qu'était la composition d'une nouvelle musique. Le casque réussissait à le couper du monde mais le cadet en décida autrement alors qu'il se plantait à côté de lui et lui collait la photo sous le nez. Un regard surpris lui répondit puis la voix grave questionna :

-Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires Su' ?

-Non je n'ai pas fouillé comme tu le dis si bien. J'avais juste besoin de billets pour faire les courses et sur quoi je tombe ?

-Une photo ? Dit-il, innocent.

-Oui ! Une photo ! Sauf que je suis nu dessus. Quand est-ce que tu l'as prise ?

-Oh il y a un moment je crois. Quelques mois.

Junsu croisa les bras, énervé devant sa nonchalance :

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Pourquoi te l'aurais-je dit ?

-Parce que c'est moi dessus, voilà pourquoi ! C'est d'ordre privé.

Yoochun enleva totalement son casque pour le poser en douceur sur le piano, il prit la fameuse photo et sourit :

-Tu es si beau dessus, si calme et paisible.

Son amant ne sut que répondre à cela alors pour se donner une contenance il se plaça devant la fenêtre.

-Dis moi ce qui t'énerve autant Su'. Le fait que j'ai pris cette photo ? Ou que je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Tu aurais préféré une autre photo peut-être ? Et puis d'ordre privé, avec ce que je te fais chaque nuit, tu sais.

Tout en parlant il s'était levé alors qu'il entendait distinctement un grognement peu avenant et qu'il le voyait se tendre.

-Je sais pas...ça m'a énervé, c'est tout. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, je n'étais pas au courant alors tomber dessus comme ça...et je suis sur que tu n'as pas que celle-là pas vrai ? Et si je ne te permets plus de me toucher après ça ne vient pas te plaindre surtout !

Il se retourna et faillit faire un pas en arrière ne s'attendant pas à le voir si près de lui. Deux bras l'enserrèrent et il se retrouva collé à un corps chaud, une voix contre son oreille.

-Excuse moi, j'aurais dû te le dire c'est vrai mais je voulais une photo à garder avec moi tout le temps. Une photo que personne d'autre ne pouvait avoir et pour moi cette image que tu m'as renvoyé ce matin là était si belle je n'ai pas pu y résister mais je me doutais bien que tu n'aurais pas été d'accord.

-Donc tu as préféré le faire en douce. Tu imagines si tu perds ton porte-feuille ?

-La personne qui le trouve sera bien chanceuse. Sourit-il.

Un coup sur son torse.

-Idiot. Le problème que cela soulèverait...on me reconnaît très bien sur cette photo.

-Mm, je dirais qu'on reconnaît très bien ta chute de reins et ce qui se trouve après.

-Yoo'...Gronda Junsu contre lui.

Un rire éclata soudain et un baiser fougueux le prit par surprise alors que sa langue en rencontrait une autre et jouait avec ardemment. Il put reprendre son souffle quelques instants plus tard, les joues encore plus rouges désormais.

-J'ai compris, je l'enlève de mon porte-feuille. Mais il me faut absolument une photo de toi.

-Cherche sur le net...

Une tape sur ses fesses lui fit faire un bond et pousser un petit cri ne s'y attendant pas du tout.

-Tu n'es pas gentil mon ange. Si je n'ai pas une autre photo qui nous convienne à chacun je garde celle-là.

-Rah mais t'es chiant toi ! C'est mon corps qu'on voit pas le tien.

Il tenta de s'écarter, sans succès, au bout de cinq minutes de lutte acharnée entre bisous mouillés et légers coups il abdiqua et se retrouva vite à devoir poser pour son petit ami qui lui suggérait différentes poses.

-Mais tu rêves ! Jamais je me mettrais comme ça !

-Oh c'est dommage. C'est pourtant une position qui te met bien en valeur.

-Pervers ! Qui met mes fesses en valeur tu veux dire !

Un grand sourire lui répondit, Yoochun était tellement agaçant parfois...Au final le cadet décida de changer de méthode, n'arrivant à rien avec celle-là, il prit le téléphone portable, attira son amant à lui et il colla leur joue l'une contre l'autre.

-Sourit Chunnie, le petit oiseau va sortir.

Un léger flash les aveugla.

-Tadam ! Là voilà ta photo. A prendre ou à laisser.

Effectivement, le couple ne pouvait pas sembler plus heureux, deux grands sourires, des yeux rieurs et une aura bienfaisante régnait entre eux. Junsu était fier de lui, il n'avait jamais eu l'âme d'un grand photographe.

-Tu as raison, elle est belle. Je la garde, merci mon ange.

Un bisou, puis un autre et un autre.

-Chunnie je dois aller faire les courses.

-Roh, t'es pas drôle.

-Tu as une belle photo maintenant, patiente jusqu'à mon retour avec et sois heureux que je passe l'éponge.

-Mais j'ai pas envie de m'amuser tout seul.

L'aîné avait l'air si sérieux que son amant resta sans voix, gêné.

-Je rigole voyons. Je t'attends pour ça.

La porte claqua, le laissant seul dans la pièce. Il était parti comme un boulet de canon, mais Yoochun avait l'habitude, quand le jeune perdait ses moyens il s'enfuyait tout bonnement, pas de souci il restait là et se ferait un devoir de faire ce qu'il avait dit. Il allait patienter sagement et le cueillir dès qu'il rentrerait. Il partit se rasseoir quand la photo X selon son petit ami le fit sourire. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, leur chambre et réussit avec difficulté à prendre une boite en carton sur le haut de leur armoire. A l'intérieur se trouvait une bonne dizaine de clichés tous plus ou moins à ranger dans la catégorie -16 ans. Une petite collection qu'il entretenait tranquillement, il la déposa parmi les autres et cacha le tout. Si un jour Junsu tombait dessus s'en était fini de lui mais la tentation était bien trop forte et puis qui sait, il pouvait toujours faire du chantage avec, pas qu'il n'arrivait pas à déjà tout obtenir de son cadet, certes. Un sourire machiavélique se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il retournait finir sa composition.


End file.
